hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nomorebatteries
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMG 0090.JPG page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 05:36, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '96 Nissan 180SX Type X page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 05:36, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! /* Picture coding in tables and galleries */ Welcome aboard! Nice edits! Couple of things, you should really give your images good descriptive names. Images with names assigned by the camera, like IMG 0090, can be overwritten easily as those numbers are often used by hundreds of photographers. It's happened here before. The more descriptive, the less of a chance someone else names their image exactly the same. When you replace a table image with a better image, please move the replaced image to the table. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Mach 5 (talk) 06:14, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :Is that Gallardo the same? It does not look like the one you replaced, which was uploaded by Admin Brad, a trusted photographer. Is it just bad lighting? Mach 5 (talk) 06:22, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, it is the same car. I took the picture and replaced it since the previous one had a watermark.Nomorebatteries :(talk) 06:30, December 27, 2018 (UTC)